Flare The Flamedrian
Flare The Flamedrian Flare is a 14 year old, male Flamedrian made by MissAquaAnime who is a very kind-hearted and motherly like boy due to his past, but a bit of a pushover and easily manipulated. He has a childish, feminine aura to him, but when his loved ones are threatened can be scary and quite intimidating. He has been suggested to be paired with Spirit The Flamedrian but whether he will end up with her depends on VanillaTheCat's decision. Powers The flame like parts of his shoes engulf half of his lower leg, giving him the power to hover, jump high distances and use a fiery kick. He is also very talented at first-aid and can help any wound. Backstory Flare grew up around a mother who always wanted a girl and in her own disappointment of Flare's gender she would often dress him and treat him as female, often sticking pink hair-clips in his hair, putting necklaces on him and pressuring him to grow his hair longer. At the age of 6 Flare's mother continued to try to 'transform' him into a female, despite his father's wishes and when Flare spoke out about his disdain for the idea, she began to torment him. It started as little things; making him do more chores, his punishments becoming more harsh, but soon became far more severe. Her insanity reached it's climax when she begun to physically punish him severely, often leaving bruises and scars. After one particularly brutal attack, Flare was left with a large scratch mark on his right eye that went blind afterwards. When his mother realized what she had done, she snapped out of her insanity and sent Flare as far away from herself as possible. Flare ended up living alone in a cottage in the middle of a dense woods, where one day a seedrian girl named Miki who also lived alone stumbled across his cottage and they clicked instantly. They'd trade cooking recipes, sow together and Charina would teach Flare about seedrian culture and in turn, he would teach her about flamedrian culture. When Flare was 9 his best friend Miki fell ill with an incurable disease, but he promised to take care of her until she was cured. Two years passed and Flare had already given up all his time to nursing Miki who became weaker everyday. About half a year later Flare noticed Miki was especially weak, so had her go to sleep earlier than usual. However, she never woke up. This may be the reason for his over protectiveness, especially when it comes to Spirit The Flamedrian, who reminds him of Miki. Despite his somewhat tragic past, Flare is constantly trying to move forward. AppearanceCategory:MaleCategory:GoodCategory:FlamedriansCategory:OtherCategory:Fire Powers Flare has one red eye that is always visible and a blind, pale blue one that is covered by his hair. His blind eye also has a large scratch mark running above and below it. Flare's hair is orange and resembles flames, having a black hair-pin pulling his hair back out of his left eye. He wears a very dark grey, long robe-like top with a red jewel, yellow linings and fire-like cuffs, grey pants and fire-like shoes with dark grey soles and white tips. Art Gallery The flame.png|Recoloured From Cosmo Category:Hybrids